White Christmas
by Captain Reset n' Dictator-sama
Summary: All Hichigo wants to do this year is celebrate a holiday known as "Christmas" — or does he? Slight IchigoxHichigo. Rated T for Shiro's mouth.


I, Captain Reset, don't own Bleach or the characters in this story. They all belong to Tite Kubo. Also, I didn't write this, all that credit goes to Dictator-sama. On that note, read on!

* * *

><p><strong>White Christmas<strong>

Christmas time in Ichigo's Inner World was the only time Hichigo actually enjoyed being confined to his incredible dull King's mind.

He felt sick just watching all of the happiness and cheer through Ichigo's eyes. On the television played sickeningly sweet movies filled with children and snow - whatever that was. The music was just as bad. Songs about bells, front teeth, and a supposedly jolly fat man called "Santa Claus". The hollow didn't understand. Why was this time of year so damn special?

'King?' Hichigo called out. 'Why are putting up a lawn decoration in the middle of your house? Are you really that stupid?'

Ichigo heard his infuriating hollow, whom he had dubbed Hichigo several months ago, call out to him. It was the first time since he had gain his powers back he had heard his, apparent, permanent inner resident.

He put the ornament on the tree before answering. 'It's called a Christmas tree. People in the world of the living, and possibly the soul society, decorate it for Santa Claus to leave presents under if they've been good for the year. And don't call me stupid, bastard!'

Hichigo snickered. The inner hollow took pleasure in tormenting his King. He considered it what humans called a hobby.

What? Can't a hollow have hobbies too?

'I want a Christmas tree King! It's the least you can do for me! And I want one of those hats too!' Hichigo pleaded - well as much as a blood thirsty, sadistic, and slightly sociopathic inner killing machine could plead.

Ichigo took this into consideration. He did owe the hollow. Something as small as a Christmas tree and Santa hat, maybe a box of decorations was nothing.

'Fine,' Ichigo thought. 'Here. This is the tree. You'll have to put it together and decorate it. The decorations are in the blue box. Your hats in there too.'

Hichigo walked over to the pile of plastic limbs and blue box. "Ho Ho Ho. Merry fuckin' Christmas," he muttered to himself.

Later on, after one plastic tree had been assembled and decorated. The Shiro dragged Ichigo in to his inner world.

"So," Hichigo started. "Do you like what I've done to the place?"

He referred to the skyscraper he was standing on. It was decorated quite extravagantly. The Christmas tree had seemingly tripled in size and towered over both him and his hollow. It was white and decorated with blood red, golden, and pitch black ornaments. A toy train chugged along the tracks, around the tree.

Hichigo plopped a santa hat on Ichigo's head. "So what do 'ya think?"

Ichigo was speechless for a few moments.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET ALL OF THIS?" Ichigo roared. "I SENT YOU A FIVE FOOT GREEN PLASTIC TREE AND A SMALL BOX OF DECORATIONS!"

The hollow grinned. "Let's just say. I made some adjustments."

Ichigo felt a vein bulge on his for head. "Why you.."

Before Ichigo could finish, something warm and soft crushed against his lips.

During his rant his hollow had kissed him. KISSED HIM! He was going to kill that bastard.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ichigo roared once more.

Before he could say anymore Hichigo kissed him once more. Only for quick second. Ichigo roughly shoved his hollow of him.

Hichigo let out his signature laugh. In between his fits of laughter he gasped,"...Mis...tle...to..e!"

The vizard looked above his head only to spy the infernal plant. "Bastard."

"Well. Someone obviously isn't in holiday spirits are we now?"

"Why the hell would you put mistletoe in here when me on Zangetsu are the only people who can come over here?"

The hollow grinned. "Because, you look really - what's the word? Cut? No no. Bashing? No I got it! You look incredibly sexy in that hat."

Ichigo felt a blush bloom on his cheeks.

"~Aww!" the hollow taunted. "You're blushing, King!"

"Sh-sha-shaddup!" Ichigo stuttered.

"King! Now your blushing!'" Hichigo further provoked.

"Am not," he retorted, looking away.

The hollow laughed once more as Ichigo disappeared out of his inner world. It's not that he was homosexual. Hichigo in fact was asexual and could care less. But the reaction he got from Ichigo was priceless.

It was his hobby after all. Now all he had to do was tear down this horrid decorations. He grinned and unsheathed his giant sword. 'This is going to be a hell of a lot more fun than puttin' them up!'

Meanwhile, Ichigo was laying on his bed red faced. He had been their for about half an hour. His thoughts raced rapidly. Now that he thought back. Why didn't he feel anymore hatred and anger towards his hollow. He had just kissed him, for God's sake! His thoughts were interrupted by his sister, Yuzu, who came in.

"Nii-san! It's time to eat supper! I made your favori- Are you okay?" Yuzu hurried over to his side. "You look pale and your face is all red!" She felt his forehead. "You do feel as if you have a slight fever."

Maybe that's what was wrong with him. He was sick that's all.

'Not a chance King,' his hollow voices rang through his mind. 'I'm just irresistible. '


End file.
